Here For You
by gleeklover527
Summary: "You, Kris. I'm here for you. You know that. You knew that the moment you walked in here." Parker has returned to fight for Kristina. Will it work out in her favor or will her words from their last visit make it impossible to move on? Should have two or three chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Jumping ahead to September and writing what I wish would happen for Parker/Kristina.

"You have got to be kidding me."

The voice made Parker turn around so quickly she dropped the binder she was holding. She watched while Kristina slammed the door and threw her purse down on the chair across the desk.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I got a job here at PCU."

"Is it fun for you to screw with me? Did you just get bored and think that you could get some entertainment if you moved here with your wife?" Kristina crossed her arms and her jaw tensed when she watched Parker's eyes widen at her outburst.

"I'm not...I'm not here to screw with you Kristina. And as for Amanda..."

"Your wife."

"My ex-wife."

"Nice try. I fell for that lie before. I won't fall for it again."

Parker picked up her briefcase and pulled out a stack of papers. Throwing them on top of her desk she motioned for Kristina to look. Eventually, Kristina looked down and noticed that the papers had been signed. There was Parker's immaculate signature at the bottom (because, even Parker's writing had to be beautiful, seemed unfair).

"Are you expecting me to console you or congratulate you?"

"I'm not expecting anything, Kristina. You came into my office."

"This is supposed to be my advisor's office. There wasn't a name on the papers just a room number. They told me the system wasn't updated because it was a new professor. Life really can be cruel can't it, Parker?" Kristina stepped back and put her hands up, "Oh, excuse me, I probably should call you professor. Since according to you that's all you are to me."

"Kris, can I talk now?"

"Don't try the Kris stuff on me, Parker. I am really not in the mod for you to be cutesy." Kristina turned and faced the wall so her back was to Parker. Looking at the shelves of books she ran her finger across the spines to try and calm herself.

"I lost my job because it got back to Wesleyan that we had been involved."

"How did they find out? The article about my mom?"

"Maybe? I'm not sure." Parker took a breath and made her way around the desk, "But, PCU was impressed with my lecture so they immediately accepted me."

"You couldn't have went somewhere else? Why here?"

"Because, Port Charles offers something nowhere else does."

"What's that?"

"You, Kris. I'm here for you. You know that. You knew that the moment you walked in here."

"Parker, you can't be serious. Last time I saw you, you ripped my heart into pieces and the time before that you skipped town with just a letter. You expect me to trust you again?"

"No, not right away. But, I want to earn your trust again."

"What about the things that you said when I came to see you? That wasn't very long ago." Kristina licked her lips and crossed her arms (a habit she noticed she had whenever she was arguing with Parker).

"I lied. My divorce...it was finalized when you came to see me."

"You lied to me about that? You and your wife have been finished all this time? Parker, you hurt me on purpose! How is this supposed to make me trust you more?!" Kristina walked past her and picked up her purse only for Parker to block the door, "A little childish there, professor."

"Kris, I'm sorry. I'm trying to make things right. I lied because I was afraid of what I was going to lose. I had just lost my marriage and I didn't want to lose my career. And on top of all of that I didn't want you to just be with me because I was your first. I didn't want to hold you back."

"You took the decision completely out of my hands but, now, now you have decided that I'm worth it. After you lost your job. I'm not a consolation prize, Parker."

"I know that. I'm not trying to say that you are." Parker pushed herself off of the door and made her way over to Kristina, "Yes, I lost my job. But, Kristina, look where I came. I didn't even look at another college. I came to PCU. There was nothing holding me back anymore. There wasn't anything or anyone keeping me there."

"A few weeks ago I would've given anything to hear you say that."

"A few weeks ago? Kristina, don't say I'm too late. I'm here, now, and I know it shouldn't have come to this but..."

"I just don't know if I can."

"Well, regardless, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. I promise. I'm here to stay."

Kristina was silent and Parker felt her heart beating out of her chest. How naive had she been to believe that Kristina would still want her? That she would want to take a chance after everything sparked had said and done. But it took one look, one look at Kristina, and it had been worth it. Even if she was never going to get another chance just being this close to Kristina made her feel better.

"You can't be my advisor. It's a conflict of interest."

"I...I specifically asked the dean if I were to already be in a relationship with a student could I have official contact with her. He told me yes. Apparently their rules are a bit more relaxed since the dean himself, ended up marrying one of his former students."

"That seems a little presumptuous don't you think? Asking a question like that when you and I couldn't be any further than being together."

"Kristina, I had to ask because I knew our paths would cross. This isn't a big university and you were bound to end up in one of my classes. I was protecting us."

"There's no us, Parker! You need to get it through your..." Kristina stopped talking the minute Parker pulled her close and kissed her temple. She hadn't been expecting, even for a moment, that she would wind up in those strong arms. And the strength she found in Parker's arms made her feel weak that she could stop fighting so quickly when she had been so hurt, but it was _Parker._ And Parker had been all she could think about for months.

"It's not fair of me to ask for another chance but I'm going to anyway. Kris, I got scared and I ran away. It's not a good enough excuse but it is the truth."

"You realize that you're asking for a lot don't you? Not only did you leave me with a note but you purposely lied to me just to push me as far away as possible."

"I realize that I'm asking for more than what I deserve but, Kris will you just think about it?"

"Yes, I'll think about it." Kristina pulled away from the embrace and looked up at Parker. She was tempted to lean in for a kiss but resisted the urge. She couldn't just let Parker right back in. They would have to work their way back to one another.


	2. Chapter 2

"Parker Forsyth?"

"That would be me. And you are?" Parker looked up from the stack of papers on the table in front of her and furrowed her brow at the young woman. She looked familiar but not from one of her classes. She wracked her brain trying to place the girl.

"My name is Molly Davis. You may know me better as Kristina's sister." Molly informed the professor and took it upon herself to sit down in the empty seat across from Parker.

"I knew that you looked familiar but now that you say it I can see the resemblance between the two of you." Parker laid down her pen and crossed her legs, "What can I do for you Molly?"

"I was just wondering why you had decided to grade papers here, where Kristina works, instead of your office."

"It's a beautiful day. I'm just taking advantage of the nice weather before it gets too cold out."

"Or you're looking for an excuse to see my sister."

Parker knew that she could refute the statement but, what was the point? That's exactly why she had chosen to grade here. Tilting her head to the side she looked at the younger woman, "I can't necessarily disagree with that."

"I didn't think you could."

"What has Kristina told you?"

"Everything. And I have to say Parker, at first I was rooting for you. But, after that stunt in the hotel room and then when she came to see you…it turned me against you."

"I appreciate your honesty."

"But, that being said, you are still here. And you haven't been out with any other women."

"How would you know if I had been?"

"It's a small town and you know who my uncle is don't you?" Molly asked and Parker's eyes showed that she did indeed know who Molly had been talking about, "So, I know you haven't been out playing the field when you gave Kristina your word that you were here for her."

Parker looked up at the counter to see Kristina smiling at a customer. It wasn't her normal, business like smile. No, it was her friendly smile, and who was the woman it was directed at? She looked young, closer to Kristina's age, but Parker hadn't seen her on campus. Had Kristina embraced her sexuality and by doing so figured out that Parker was just a phase?

"That's Darcy. She's an ex of Morgan's."

"Who are you talking about?"

"The woman you were shooting daggers at." Molly couldn't help but laugh into her coffee at the look on Parker's face. Parker looked back at Molly and was about to ask another question when she heard someone walking down the stairs.

"Molly, Parker." Kristina looked more than surprised to see that the two were sitting together, "What's going on?"

"I was just getting to know Parker a little better, Kristina. Calm down it's not like I'm down here giving away any of your secrets or embarrassing you."

"I wasn't saying that, Molly." Kristina took her eyes off of her sister and gave Parker a small smile, "Did you want more coffee?"

"Actually, I was just leaving. I need to get some dinner and head home to finish these papers. Unfortunately they don't grade themselves." Parker placed the papers back into her bag and stood up, "It was nice to meet you, Molly."

"You too, Parker."

Kristina stood watching the interaction and was thankful that her sister was being civil to Parker. She knew that it was hard for Molly to hold her tongue at times, a trait both of them possessed, but she had done it for her.

"Have a good night, Parker."

"Goodnight, Kris."

Molly smiled into her coffee cup. They were adorable together, she had to admit. Parker had been back for a few months and Molly hadn't made any effort to meet the infamous professor. She had been tempted but she wanted to wait until the moment was absolutely right before they came into contact with one another. Today, seemed like it had turned out to be the perfect day.

"Kristina, she's gone."

"What?"

"Parker. She's gone so you can stop staring after her." Molly teased and the smile on her face didn't disappear even when Kristina shot her an evil look.

"What'd you think of her?" Kristina sat down in the seat Parker had just gotten up from.

"I only talked to her for a minute but, she seemed nice. I see the attraction. She's a beautiful woman, Kristina."

Kristina narrowed her eyes, "Do not even go there."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, don't make comments about how attractive Parker is, hoping that I'll just chase after her and end this never-ending back and forth."

"I just made a comment. However, you interpret that is up to you, Kristina." Molly smiled wide, "Or should I call you Kris?"

"Shut-up!" Kristina threw a napkin laying on the table at her sister, "She usually only calls me that when we're alone."

"On a serious note though, I think it's sweet. And I think that you know what decision you want to make."

"That doesn't mean that I'm going to choose that one. Parker hasn't been in town that long."

"Well, she's been here for a few months and the _only_ woman that's made her look twice is you. She spent most of the time we were sitting here staring at you and staring down Darcy."

"Darcy? What about her?"

"Parker was so jealous that she couldn't see straight."

"Why would she be jealous of Darcy? She should know by now that there's no one for her to be jealous of."

"Kristina, I love you, you know that don't you?"

"I know you do. I love you too, Molly."

"You're going to have to talk to Parker. You're going to have to sit down and have an honest conversation. You're torturing yourself by trying to make her prove that she's worth another chance. You're never going to know until you give her another opportunity. She's here, Kristina. She's here and she's not going anywhere."

"What if she changes her mind again?"

"Kristina, she never wanted to leave. She left because she was afraid of how much her life would change. She's not running anymore. The only person running in this scenario is you."

"You're pretty smart, Molly."

"What can I say? I have my moments."

"Wow, Kristina." Parker opened the door of her apartment to reveal the brunette, "I definitely didn't think I would be seeing you tonight."

"Were you expecting someone else?" Kristina could feel the vulnerability in her own words but the hurt in Parker's eyes at the implication made it clear that there wasn't anyone else that would be visiting the woman tonight.

"I ordered some dinner. I was expecting the delivery man. A quiet evening at home like I told you earlier." She stepped aside and allowed Kristina to enter her home.

"Well, I intercepted him on my way in and picked up your food."

Parker reached for her wallet to pull out money to repay Kristina but was stopped by a gentle hand on her arm.

"I bought your dinner, Parker."

"I know and I'm trying to pay you back for it."

"You're not listening to me. I grabbed something on my way over here and then I bought your dinner. I paid for it because, I thought this could count as a date."

"A date?" Parker knew that her smile was bright when she repeated what Kristina had just said, "This is a date?"

"I talked to Molly and she gave me some pretty good advice. She told me that it was obvious what I wanted but that I was holding back. Parker, I'm tired of resisting you and fighting the inevitable."

"Kris, are you sure? I don't want you to do something just because it's what Molly pushed you towards."

"I'm absolutely sure. And one more thing." Kristina leaned up on her tiptoes and brushed her lips across Parker's, "It's adorable that you were jealous."

Parker blushed at the information that Molly had shared, "It's hard not to be jealous when you have feelings for the most beautiful woman in the room. Everyone on campus just stares when you walk past them."

"I never notice because, I'm too busy staring at you. Parker, you know how I feel about you. There's not anyone else. There hasn't been anyone else since we made love that night, since before that night. You've been here this whole time and you've not pressured me one way or another. You've been honest and open with me anytime I wanted to talk. I'm ready."

"Ready to take a chance? You have no idea how long I've waited for you to say that, Kris." Parker went in for a kiss but a hand on her chest stopped her from going any further.

"That's something we need to discuss."

"What is?"

"Calling me Kris in public."

"You don't want me to call you Kris anymore?"

"Oh, no. I definitely want you to call me Kris. I just think that the response it elicits should probably be confined to a private area."

Parker bit her lip and took the bag of food from Kristina's hand to lay them on the side table. She backed Kristina up until the younger woman was against the wall, "So, if I were to call you Kris, what would happen?"

"Try it and see." Kristina looked up into Parker's dark eyes and swallowed harshly. She knew that this was about to be the best night of her life, even better than their first night together had been.

"Kris, will you spend the night with me?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Kristina wrapped her arms around Parker's neck and allowed herself to be lifted until her legs were wrapped around the waist in front of her.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you for all of the continued support! The next chapter should be the last!

"How were your classes today?" Kristina sat down across from Parker's desk and watched as her girlfriend's shoulders sagged at the question, "Going that badly? The semester is almost over, Parker. They can't have been that bad."

"They don't have anything to say. You know how important discussions are in my class but, they never have anything to say. And when I can finally convince one of them to say something it doesn't even get past the surface. I am beyond frustrated."

"Well, I'm sorry to break it to you, but they're not going to be like me."

"No, that's an unrealistic standard for them to meet, honey." Parker took Kristina's hand and kissed it, "I just wish I could inspire them or at least encourage them to reach their potential."

"Maybe next semester will be better or at least your students might be more involved." Kristina smiled when Parker kissed her hand again, "Do you want to get something to eat?"

"I thought you were meeting your sisters after class today."

"I was but it looks like you need me more than they do. Let's go to the Metro Court and have a nice dinner. Maybe go for a walk after and then we can go back to the apartment."

"You're the best but, I want you to go with your sisters. It will give me an opportunity to grade these papers without any distractions."

"Oh, very funny, you're going to use my own words against me now?"

"Honey, even if they were your words you know that you distract me. Although, you always put me in a better mood when I'm grading so I'm sure my students appreciate that."

"Parker…"

"Kristina, I promise. Go have fun with your sisters and I'll see you tonight."

"I'll come over after dinner then. But, if you change your mind, you better call me or text me." Kristina walked around the desk and leaned down to kiss her girlfriend briefly, "Parker, try to cut them some slack. This is PCU not Wesleyan."

"I'll do my best. Be careful and enjoy yourself." Parker stood up and rubbed Kristina's cheek, "You're amazing, Kristina Davis."

"You're not so bad yourself Parker Forsythe."

"Are you expecting a call?" Sam asked when Kristina checked her phone for at least the tenth time since the three of them had sat down at The Floating Rib.

"Parker is having a rough time with her students. She had a bad day and I tried to stay with her but she insisted that I come out with you two."

"Are they giving her a hard time about her sexuality?" Molly asked and looked at Kristina with concern.

"No, nothing like that. It's not enough of a challenge for her. I mean she was forced from one of the best universities in the country and now she's at PCU. Not that it's not a good school but it's not what she's used to. I don't want her to be miserable and unhappy."

"Kristina, she chose to come here." Sam told her sister and Molly nodded her head in agreement, "It's not like you made her chase you."

"I just don't want her to regret her decision. She lost so much, gave up so much, for us. I don't want her to look back and think that it wasn't worth it."

"Did she ever mention anything like that?"

"Parker hasn't mentioned anything. This is all coming from me. My insecurities. I know I should be surer of our relationship but it's had when I feel like I can't give the woman I love the life she deserves."

Kristina didn't talk about her insecurities concerning her relationship very often. In fact, she had probably only talked about them with her sisters a few times. The Davis girls always told her she didn't have anything to worry about and if she talked to Parker about them she pushed them away without hesitation. But, it was hard. It was hard to accept that with all of Parker's sacrifices came some hidden resentment that even her girlfriend couldn't see.

"Go on."

"What? Go where?"

"Kristina, we all know that you're not going to stop thinking about Parker. So, get out of here."

"No, we're having our nice night out and I'm not going to ruin it."

"Krissy, get out of here. We love you but you're not exactly all in tonight."

"You guys are the best." Kristina hugged both of them before rushing out of the bar.

"She's completely in love, Sam."

"It couldn't be more obvious."

"Kristina?" Parker's voice carried through the apartment and she smiled when she heard Kristina's voice assure her that it was indeed her.

"How's the grading going?"

"Better now that you're here." Parker had changed out of her usual professional attire and into her pajama shorts and shirt, "Did you three decide to end early?"

"Actually, they sent me away. Apparently I wasn't very good company tonight." Kristina was in the process of taking off her jewelry when Parker came up behind her to hug her.

"You're always good company. So, I have to disagree with that. What was really happening?"

"I wasn't focusing on them. I was too busy thinking about you."

"What about me?"

"Parker, do you have any regrets?" Kristina looked into the mirror above the dresser into her girlfriend's eyes and saw nothing but confusion.

"Can you be more specific?" Parker dropped her arms when the younger woman turned around.

"About us? Do you have any regrets?"

"Plenty. I should have never blurred our lines when I was still married, I shouldn't have slept with you and then left, I shouldn't have been so cruel when you came to see me on campus. I've made plenty of mistakes concerning us, Kristina."

"I don't mean regrets like that. I mean do you have any regrets about moving to Port Charles?"

"You're asking if I regret coming here to be with you. To fight for you?"

"Parker, think about it. You gave up so many things. You lost your career, your reputation, your home, your life. And for what?"

"For you, Kristina. And I didn't lose anything. I willingly left it all behind. Yes, I lost my job, but I could have fought for it. I could have probably got my job back but, it wasn't worth it. It was exactly what I needed to happen. It pushed me to fight for you. Do you have regrets? Do you wish I hadn't have come back? Because, just a few hours ago we were fine."

"I couldn't be happier that you moved here, Parker. I want you here. I always want you with me. I just don't want you to wake up one day and realize that you made a huge mistake. I don't want you to regret us."

"Kris, I love you." Parker wiped at the tear trying to make its way down Kristina's face, "I am beyond in love with you. I could never regret anything that led me to this moment."

"I want you to have everything, Parker. I can't give you everything you want."

"What could I possibly want that I don't have right here? Wesleyan? It's a college just like any other. I was frustrated with my students there just like I'm frustrated with them here. It's just a different campus, Kris. I have the same job, the same career. The only differences are the campus and that I'm sharing my life with the woman I love."

"You were married to a doctor, Parker. I'm a mid-twenties, still getting through college, struggling to figure out the rest of my life woman. How does that compare?"

"It doesn't. It doesn't compare, Kristina. It's not even close." Parker shook her head, "Amanda and I were together for a lot of reasons but most of them weren't the right ones. Our marriage turned into an arrangement. It wasn't about love and it wasn't about a partnership. She didn't want to share my life with me and I wasn't there to share hers. It's not what we have. What we have? That's real. This is real. This is what I wanted my life to become."

"Parker…" Kristina could feel the tears burning and the lump in her throat was getting harder to swallow. She sighed into Parker's mouth and pulled her as close as she could. This conversation had been building for so long. They hadn't truly discussed Parker's marriage or the fact that her job was not as intense as it had been at Wesleyan. Pulling apart she rested her forehead against Parker's and relished in the short breaths that were coming from her girlfriend.

"Move in with me."

"What?"

"Move in with me. Let's make this official. I don't want to spend another morning or night without you here in my arms. I love you, Kristina, and I want you."

Kristina was speechless and she noticed Parker shifting uneasily at the fact that there was silence in the room. Nodding her head the younger woman bit her lip in attempt to stop from crying. She couldn't believe this was happening.

"So, are you going with me when I tell my mother?"

Parker tilted her head and let out a brief laugh, "Sure and right after that I'll go tell your dad that I ravish you nightly."

"Just nightly? Because, I seem to remember there was ravishing this morning _and_ the day before that and the day before…"

"Oh, well maybe that just slipped my mind."

"I could always remind you. Just to help you, of course."

"Of course." Parker allowed Kristina to push her onto the bed and craned her head up to connect their lips.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm sorry for the delay! I hope it was worth the wait. This will finish this story but I will definitely be writing more for Parker and Kristina. Thank you so much for the support!

"So, your grandmother is coming in for your party. Anyone else in your family?"

"Extremely doubtful, Kris. I'm sorry to disappoint you."

"You could never disappoint me. I am beyond proud of you. Tenure is a big deal and I can't wait to celebrate you." Kristina leaned back against the couch and looked up at Parker who was focusing on the essays in front of her instead of the conversation, "You can only use essays as an avoidance tactic for so long."

"I plan on using it for as long as I can." Parker bit the end of her pen in concentration, "Can you believe that this student thought it was a good idea to cover the topic of sex in Nathaniel Hawthorne's novels without using The Scarlet Letter for an example?"

"No, I can't but that's a nice topic change."

"Alright, sweetheart you win." Parker put down the pen and papers, "Let's have this conversation."

"Doesn't it upset you that your family isn't coming to your party?"

"It doesn't make me happy but I understand their decision. They disagree with my life choices and this is their way of protesting them. Except for grandmother. She's always encouraged me to be who I wanted to be."

"And to be with the person you wanted to be with?" Kristina climbed onto the couch and curled into her girlfriend's side.

"Yes, that too. I've told you before that I regret nothing. That remains true no matter what my family says."

"From what I've overheard on your phone calls and Skype conversations they would prefer you be as far away from me as possible."

"My mother would have probably preferred that I didn't lose my virginity to the prom queen but, that didn't stop me then, and it's not stopping me now."

"The prom queen?" Kristina kinked her eyebrow, "Isn't that pretty impressive for when you were in high school?"

"I like to think my ability to capture the attention of beautiful women has been a skill of mine for many years."

"Well, you've definitely captured my attention." Kristina turned until they were face to face. Putting her arms across Parker's shoulder she interlocked her fingers behind her girlfriend's neck.

"Oh, I have? Care to prove that?" Parker smirked when Kristina laid back and pulled her down on top of her.

"I have to say your parents can complain all they want but this office is much better than your last one."

"Grandmother!" Parker stood up from her chair quickly when she noticed the older woman was now in the room, "I thought your flight wasn't until tonight."

"I wanted to surprise you. Now get over here and give your grandmother a hug."

Parker smiled and embraced her grandmother. She loved the woman in front of her. Her grandmother was always her biggest supporter and loved Parker for being herself. Parker's parents had expectations that she could never seem to meet.

"When do I get to meet your beautiful girlfriend in person?"

"We're having dinner with her tonight. Kristina is with her sisters today. She thinks I don't know that she's picking up supplies from my party but she's not as good as hiding things from me as she believes."

"Well, I'm glad that we have some time together."

"Did you bring it?"

Parker's grandmother smiled and pulled a box from her purse, "I knew years ago when you didn't ask me for this to give Amanda that things weren't right."

"It's different with Kris. Grandmother, I've never loved someone so much. I've never been as happy as I am when I'm with her. I know what other people say...what my parents say but,"

"Parker, it doesn't matter what anyone else says. All that matters is how you feel about her. If you know she's the one, then nothing else matters."

Parker took the box from her grandmother's hand and opened it, "Do you think she'll say yes?"

"If she is as wonderful as she seems then yes will be the only response she'll even think to say."

"Parker! I brought dinner!" Kristina closed the front door behind her.

"We're in the living room!"

"I'm so sorry I'm late." Kristina mentally admonished herself for keeping Parker's grandmother waiting, "Mrs. Forsythe I hope you can forgive me."

"Nothing to forgive. Now, stop with that Mrs. Forsythe junk and come give me a hug."

Kristina visibly relaxed and sat down the food on the coffee table. She bent down to give the woman a hug and then walked to Parker to kiss her cheek.

"How was your flight, Dolly?"

"It wasn't too bad. I didn't have to sit next to a talker so that's a positive."

Parker winked as her grandma got up to wash her hands before dinner. Looking at her girlfriend Parker kissed her cheek, "How was your day?"

"I missed you but, I had a nice day. Have you enjoyed your evening with Dolly?"

Kristina started sorting the food while she listened to Parker talk. If she wasn't careful she would reveal the surprise for Parker's party so, she needed to change the subject as soon as possible.

"We've had fun. She's been keeping me informed about all of my family. It's always comforting to know I'm not the biggest screw up in the family."

"Parker..."

"It was a joke, Kris. I'm not worried about anything they have to say."

"How does the saying go? There is a grain of truth in every joke."

"Kristina, my only regret is that you're not getting the treatment you should be getting. As my family they should love and support me. The biggest part of my life is you. I wish circumstances were better for you." Parker stood from the couch and turned Kristina around, "I love you."

"I love you more, Parker."

"Okay, I'm starving. As precious as you two are I have been absolutely craving this sandwich ever since you two shared one on our last computer session." Dolly took her place back on the couch and reached for her food.

"You mean when we Skyped?"

"Don't sass me, Parker Forsythe. You're not too old for me to take you over me knee." Dolly wagged her finger and Parker rolled her eyes when Kristina laughed.

While they sat down in the living room for dinner Kristina took the opportunity to observe Parker. The way Parker laughed at her grandmother's outrageous stories made her seem younger, lighter. It was refreshing to see this side of Parker. Parker wasn't often rattled but it seemed her grandmother had the ability to push those buttons. Smiling dangerously Kristina took a sip of wine.

"So, Dolly, did Parker get in trouble a lot when she was younger?"

"Her parents always got on to her for one thing or another." Dolly waved her hand as if it was ridiculous, "The only times Parker got in trouble with me was for sneaking girls into her room."

"Grandmother!"

"It's true Parker! You may not want your girlfriend to know but it's all true!"

"Oh no." The professor's face was blood red and she closed her eyes at the stories she knew were coming next.

"I'm sure you've heard all about Whitley Justice."

"Grandmother, if you love me you won't do this." Parker suddenly felt like a teenager again.

"Dolly, I think Parker has plenty of material to use against me. Would you please level the playing field?"

"Suck it up, Parker. Your girlfriend is too wonderful to turn down."

"Believe me, I know."

Parker took the opportunity to clear the living room of the mess. Walking into the kitchen she leaned against the counter. She was a nervous wreck. She planned on proposing before the party tomorrow. Taking the box out of her pocket she took a breath. After her first marriage had starting falling apart she wasn't sure she would take this step again. But, Kristina was the only person on Earth she would have rethought her position for.

The sound of Kristina's laugh over her grandmother's voice set her heart racing. Sticking the box back into her pocket she walked towards the living room. Giving her grandmother a wink she signaled that she was ready.

"I think I'll head up to bed. I've embarrassed Parker more than enough for one night."

"Only if you promise to tell me more stories."

"That's a deal." Dolly stood from the couch and kissed Kristina's cheek, "Thank you for making her happy. It's what I've wanted since the first time I held her in my arms."

"You're very welcome." Kristina swallowed the lump in her throat, "I love her more than anything."

"I'm proud of you, Parker. You didn't let your fear stop you." Dolly patted her arm and smiled as she whispered, "I'll be looking forward to having a new granddaughter."

"Goodnight, grandmother."

Parker watched her grandmother walk up the stairs with a faint smile. She had always wanted to live up to her grandmother's expectations. The woman had wanted the best for her and the best was sitting on the couch.

"Are you ready for bed? We can shower in the morning."

"Whitley Justice?"

"How much did she tell you?"

"Studying anatomy? Really going all out for an A, weren't you?"

"I'm glad you found my transgressions entertaining."

"I think that high school Parker was a force to be reckoned with. I would've liked her very much."

"High school Parker would definitely have been a fan of yours."

"More than Whitley Justice?" Kristina enjoyed teasing her girlfriend. Standing up she wrapped her arms around Parker's waist.

"More than Whitley Justice could have ever imagined. I'm glad you and grandmother are getting along so well."

"She's so proud of you just like I am." Kristina lightly kissed the lips above her, "Let's go to bed."

Parker sat on the bed and watched as Kristina motioned her legs. Her girlfriend's bed routine took at least thirty minutes. But tonight it was helping her to work up the courage to ask the biggest question in the world.

"Wait, Kris." Parker stopped Kristina from crawling into the bed. Standing up she licked her lips.

"What's wrong?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Parker."

"Kristina my life has changed so much. I never thought five years ago this would be my life. But, now I couldn't imagine life any other way. I've not had a bad day since we've been together. Because, it's impossible to have a bad day when I know I get to come home to you."

"Parker..." Kristina's eyes shone with tears.

"I have never loved anyone the way I love you. I have never wanted anyone the way I want you. I have never been so taken with someone that it makes my heart ache. And the thought of spending one day apart or one day without you is enough to tear me apart."

"Parker, I'm not going anywhere. I was teasing you earlier." Kristina kissed her briefly.

"I know you were. But, this had been building for quite a while. I just had to wait until now to say it."

"Why would you have to wait?"

"Because," Parker pulled the box from her pajama pants and smiled when she saw Kristina cover her mouth while she gasped, "I was waiting for grandmother to bring me this."

Parker careful got down onto one knee and opened up the box. The diamond stood out in the black velvet box and she could see Kristina struggling not to let out a sob, "Kristina Davis-Corinthians, is there any chance you would consider being my wife?"

"Yes!" Kristina fell to her knees and kissed Parker as if her life depended on it. Leaning her forehead against Parker's she watched while the ring was slid onto her finger, "It's beautiful."

"My grandfather gave it to her sixty years ago. I could have bought you something bigger but I thought you would you would appreciate the history of it."

"It's absolutely perfect. Thank you for not buying one." Kristina didn't want to ask but she had to know, "Did you give this to Amanda?"

"No, I knew she wouldn't want it. She wasn't the right person for this ring. Just you, Kris."

"I love you Parker. And I can't believe that you beat me."

"Beat you?" Parker furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"I was going to propose to you tomorrow at the party. My sisters and I went to pick up your ring today. If I hadn't left it with Sam, I would give it to you now."

"That's the best present I could have ever wanted for getting tenure."

"I have another gift for you. I've never made love to Parker Forsythe, fiancée."

"Well if you insist." Parker pulled them both up and onto the bed. The first day of the rest of their lives was ending extremely well for her.


End file.
